


Zuschauer

by Descaladumidera_German (Descaladumidera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daphne und Pansy mit einer Prise Draco, F/F, alter Stuff den ich hier hochlade
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera_German
Summary: Daphne beobachtet immer nur. Beobachtet, wie Pansy mit Draco ausgeht. Beobachtet, wie Draco Pansy fallen lässt. Beobachtet, wie sie selbst um Draco kämpft. Beobachtet, wie Draco sie verlässt. Beobachtet, wie Draco Astoria heiratet. Und vielleicht hört Daphne auf zu beobachten und beginnt zu handeln.





	Zuschauer

**Author's Note:**

> Alter OS, den ich jetzt hier hochlade, damit ich mein altes Profil auf fanfiktion.de löschen kann.

Daphne hatte immer nur daneben gestanden und zugeschaut.

Hatte zugesehen, wie Pansy um Draco herumscharwenzelte und ihn bequatschte. Hatte zugesehen, wie Pansy Draco Dinge ins Ohr flüsterte, die Daphne selbst nicht wissen wollte. Hatte zugesehen, wie Pansy Dracos Hand nahm und sie hielt – und Draco zog seine nicht zurück. Hatte zugesehen, wie Pansy Draco küsste.

Und Draco stieß sie nicht weg. _Nie_.

Und Daphne traute sich nicht, etwas zu sagen, denn sie war Pansys Freundin und Freundinnen gönnten einander ihr Glück. Oder?

_Nein_. Daphne gönnte Pansy ihr Glück nicht, denn sie wollte Draco ebenso. Und irgendwann im vierten Schuljahr begann ihre Freundschaft zu bröckeln.

 

_(Wem machte sie etwas vor? Es begann, als Pansy mit Draco zum Weihnachtsball ging.)_

 

Sie waren zwar immer noch zusammen unterwegs in ihrer kleinen Gruppe, aber sie redeten nicht mehr miteinander. Blicke wurden gemieden, Berührungen auf das Nötigste beschränkt und die gemeinsam verbrachten Ferien gingen sie sich aus dem Weg.

Daphne wusste nicht, ob Pansy den Grund für ihren Bruch kannte.

 

_(Und es war ihr auch egal.)_

 

Die Jahre vergingen und immer noch beobachtete Daphne. Sie beobachtete Pansy und Draco, während nagende Eifersucht in ihr aufkeimte. Sie beobachtete, wie Pansy Draco ansah, doch sie sah nicht, dass Draco diese Blicke niemals erwiderte.

Und es wurmte sie, denn sie sah, dass Pansy kämpfte. Daphne selbst hatte immer nur daneben gestanden und zugesehen. Und sie wusste genau, dass das ihr Fehler gewesen war.

Pansy kämpfte und Daphne tat es _nicht_.

 

_(Warum eigentlich?)_

 

Aber irgendwann kam der Tag, an dem Pansy den Kampf verlor und Daphne konnte ihre Genugtuung nicht verhehlen. Wieder sah sie nur zu und zum ersten Mal wünschte sie sich nicht, dass sie den Mut gehabt hätte sich einzumischen.

Sie sah zu, wie Draco Pansy sagte, dass sie nicht zusammen sein könnten. Sie sah zu, wie Draco Pansy sagte, dass er sie nicht liebte. Sie sah zu, wie Draco Pansy einfach stehen ließ.

Und schlussendlich sah sie zu, wie Pansy in Tränen ausbrach.

Eine Freundin hätte sie jetzt getröstet, aber Daphne und Pansy waren keine Freundinnen mehr.

 

_(Jetzt könnte es eigentlich wieder anders sein. Eigentlich.)_

 

Daphne beschloss, dass jetzt ihre Zeit kam, um zu kämpfen. Und sie kämpfte wirklich. Kein stummes Zuschauen mehr.

Sie bat Draco, mit ihr auszugehen. Sie hielt seine Hand, strich sanft über seine Finger und versuchte, seinen Blick zu fangen. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass er ihr ebenso auswich, wie er Pansy ausgewichen war.

Dennoch traf er sich immer öfter mit ihr. Die Berührungen wurden mehr, sie küssten sich, sie liebten sich. Doch Daphne spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, nicht richtig war.

 

_(Doch was? Was nur?)_

 

Als Daphne es herausfand, kam es wie ein Schock und doch nicht.

 

_(Hatte sie es tief in ihrem Inneren vielleicht gewusst?)_

 

Draco hatte sich von ihr abgewandt und wieder konnte Daphne nur beobachten.

Sie beobachtete, wie Draco sich mit Astoria verabredete. Sie beobachtete, wie Draco mit Astoria tanzte. Sie beobachtete, wie Draco Astoria mit Geschenken überhäufte. Sie beobachtete, wie Draco Astoria küsste. Sie beobachtete, wie Draco Astoria heiratete.

Es schmerzte Daphne. Nicht, weil es ihre Schwester war, die ihr ihre große Liebe streitig gemacht hatte, sondern weil sie es nicht gesehen hatte. Weil Daphne nicht gesehen hatte, dass Draco ihre Schwester so ansah, wie Pansy und sie selbst Draco angesehen hatten.

 

_(Und warum tat es so weh?)_

 

Daphne sah Pansy erst Jahre später wieder. Jahre, nachdem Astoria und Draco geheiratet hatten. Jahre, nachdem Daphne ihr Leben wieder in den Griff bekommen hatte.

In Pansy erkannte Daphne ein Abbild ihrer selbst. Sie beide hatten gekämpft wie Löwinnen – welch Ironie –, doch schlussendlich hatte es ihnen nichts gebracht. Vielleicht hatten sie sich zu sehr bemüht. Zu viel gekämpft.

 

_(Und vielleicht war weniger manchmal wirklich mehr.)_

 

Zurück blieben zwei gebrochene Frauen, die sich wiedergefunden hatten. Zunächst waren sie nur in ihrem Leid vereint, dann begannen sie, einander Trost zu spenden.

Und es kam Daphne fast vor wie damals, als sie noch Freundinnen gewesen waren.

Und irgendwie fiel es Daphne gar nicht mehr so schwer, die alte Freundschaft zu kitten und wieder von vorne anzufangen. Zwei Freundinnen, die alles teilten und füreinander da waren. Und langsam, ganz unterschwellig, rückte Draco in den Hintergrund, bis er unwichtig wurde.

 

_(Warum war wegen ihm ihre Freundschaft zerbrochen?)_

 

Daphne und Pansy verbrachten Zeit miteinander, wie es Freundinnen nun einmal taten. Viel Zeit. Und irgendwann verschwammen die Grenzen zur Freundschaft und Daphne wusste nicht weiter.

Dieses Mal sah sie nicht nur zu. Sie war mittendrin und fühlte sich verloren.

Sie sah, wie Pansys Augen leuchteten, wenn sie mit ihr redete. Sie spürte, wie Pansy sie berührte, ganz sachte, unbewusst. Sie lauschte, wie Pansy ihr den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch erzählte.

Und auch, wenn Pansy laut und aufdringlich und eigentlich so wie damals war und es Daphne nerven sollte, tat es dies nicht. Daphne verbrachte gerne Zeit mit Pansy.

 

_(Was war nur los?)_

 

Irgendwann konnte Daphne es nicht mehr leugnen. Sie hatte Pansy damals beobachtet und tat es auch heute. Und Pansy sah Daphne an, wie sie damals Draco angesehen hatte.

Und auch wenn Daphne es sich nur schwer eingestehen konnte, sah sie Pansy ebenfalls an, wie sie Draco damals angesehen hatte. Sie war verwirrt. Es fühlte sich an, wie mit Draco, nur anders. Nur richtig. Nur besser.

 

_(Was sollte sie nur tun?)_

 

Dieses Mal beschloss Daphne, nicht nur zuzusehen, sondern direkt zu kämpfen. Zu kämpfen, wie Pansy um Draco gekämpft hatte. Zu kämpfen, wie sie selbst um Draco gekämpft hatte. Und zu gewinnen, wie Astoria Draco gewonnen hatte.

Daphne bat Pansy, mit ihr auszugehen. Nicht erst Jahre später, sondern sofort. Sie hielt Pansys Hand und strich sanft über ihren Arm. Sie berührte Pansy wie zufällig, aber eben auch nicht zufällig. Keine Ausreden mehr. Kein Verstecken mehr.

Und schlussendlich küsste Daphne Pansy. Und Pansy stieß sie nicht weg. Daphne wusste nicht, was sie fühlen oder denken oder tun sollte, doch sie tat, dachte und fühlte. Einfach so.

 

_(Es war richtig.)_

 

Daphne war glücklich. Und sie sah, dass auch Pansy glücklich war.

Und dieses Mal gönnte Daphne Pansy ihr Glück.

 

_(Warum auch nicht? Sie war ein Teil dieses Glücks.)_

 


End file.
